


Hush, Tyrande

by pinkladypoison



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Warcraft - Freeform, Well of Eternity, World of Warcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladypoison/pseuds/pinkladypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you tell Tyrande to be quiet? Only the most dire of consequences are sure to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush, Tyrande

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this a fix-it fic for one of Malfurion's more infamous blunders. I got a huge kick out of writing this and I hope you get a kick out of reading it. I firmly consider this to be headcanon bordering on hoping-to-be-canon.

“ _Hush_ , Tyrande" Malfurion spat the words out, turning to Illidan, as the Well of Eternity frothed and raged around them, demons raining from both the ground and sky.

The words hung there, strangely. The druid became almost immediately aware of the cacophony falling away so that it was a stifling quietness. Illidan did nothing but stand there, as if the conversation would crash against him, waves on impassive rocks. The demons that poured forth began to slow and halt in position, clockwork toys running out of steam. Time was a morass and he knew in his deepest core that only he could feel it. He glanced over at the female elf he had been addressing, almost forgotten other than to be quieted.

Her beauty had always been wild and too beautiful but now, as all time and space had come to this one point, he could see how truly terrifying she was. Her features were hers and yet not. A face so placid that it appeared to be carved from stone, unfeeling. Her body seemed to shimmer and fade ever so slightly around the edges, the entire fabric of her body shifting between multiple planes. But her eyes, oh her eyes. Malfurion could feel fear snaking around his guts when his golden eyes met Hers. Tyrande’s once moonlit irises now blazed with a cold, penetrating effusiveness that made him shade his eyes. The intensity was painful, like the sun reflecting off the snow.

_Hello, child._

Malfurion had been privy to the company of demi-gods and other supernatural beings of great power before, but this was something else entirely. The voice was ringing bells and the rushing rivers and trees breathing and an oldness that came from realms beyond the depths. It was emptiness and wholeness. He lowered his head slightly, at once trembling and vulnerable before her.

_You have enjoyed so many gifts, far beyond my other children, and yet you squander them by holding power over those closest to you. You have greatness in your very veins and yet you choose to act like a simple child._

Tyrande-yet-Elune’s face never changed as she spoke, and her tone swayed between restrained fury and icy contempt.

Malfurion felt humbled and reduced in her presence. In this place between moments, he was nothing and she was everything. He swallowed hard, wanting to find words for an apology but he knew she could see entirely into his heart and judge what lay there herself. He knelt slightly in the grass, almost ready to prostrate himself before the Goddess.

_You might have been touched with a deep and intense power, like your brother. You might be the cherished prodigy of my son. Tyrande is my chosen avatar. She is Me and I am Her. You would do well to not forget that. Where she walks, I follow. Where I shine, she enjoys the illumination._

Tyrande moved quickly to him, her feet barely touching the ground, not bending a single blade of grass, so much that her mask-like face was close enough to his that he could feel her breath on his skin.  

_You disrespect her again, Malfurion Stormrage, and you will truly know the depths of my displeasure. I will move the sky so that the sun and the moon turn their faces from you and you will only know darkness until I call the tides of your short, mortal existence back into my wake.  
_

_You will be dust, and then nothing._

Malfurion felt hot tears stinging his eyes, his skin flushed.

The unearthly shade suddenly rolled out as fast as it had come in and the sound of the chaos going on around them crashed into his ears. He looked around, Illidan and Tyrande both staring at him. His brother had an eyebrow cocked in confusion, but Tyrande merely stared at Malfurion for a moment before nocking another arrow silently and pursing her mouth. She quickly marched off to defend against an infernal creature, leaving them to whatever important conversation they were to have. Malfurion couldn’t help but shudder a little as she stalked away, knowing who walked there.


End file.
